Bat Country
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Red Hood has a sidekick, a twelve year old boy who reminds Batman of Tim Drake. Crossover with Batman comics. New Earth. Prequal to The Night
1. Chapter 1

**The spin off of Derek's time with Jason Todd. For those who haven't read The Night, might want to, it'll clear up who Derek is. Anyways I'll stop babbling and move on to the prologe.**

* * *

><p><em>"He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man" <em>

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay  
>I tried to drive all through the night<br>The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights  
>No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me<em>

* * *

><p>Derek pulled his hood over his head shivering as he headed home. He shouldn't have worn shorts today; he knew it was going to be cold that day now he had to suffer the long ass walk from Gotham to Gotham Heights. Rain started to fall from the sky, soaking him "Great, just fucking great, first I have to deal with Batman, then Joker, now I get to walk 15 godsdamn miles to get home in the fucking cold while it's raining," he muttered to himself, slipping his mask off and into the pocket of his hoodie.<br>Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black mass rush past at a high speed, probably not noticeable by the human eye.  
>Good thing Derek wasn't full human.<br>He spun on his heel, in time to catch the form duck into an ally. Derek donned his mask on the empty street, following it.  
>The demigod drew out one of his knives, clutching it in his hand as he slipped down the dark ally. He climbed up the latter (probably a stupid idea) to a fire escape, scanning for the creature. He looked down fast enough to see a black hand wrap around his ankle and pull him down. Derek's head slammed against one of the rungs and knocked him out cold.<p>

* * *

><p>Derek groaned when he opened his eyes; the back of his head trobbing as if someone had taken a cast iron skillet to it. He blink his eyes open, shivering as he stood up in the unfamiliar area. There were people passing by, as if there wasn't a twelve year old kid laying unconscience on the side of the street. So either he was in New York, Chicago, some other large city, or Gotham.<br>He stumbled for the nearest newspaper dispenser. In the partial reflection he could see his mask was still on, making him question the people of Gotham's sanity; the newspaper inside was the Gotham Gazette. He nearly stumbled when he saw the date. March 3rd, 2013. The headline read: Joker Escapes Arkham Asylum.  
>"What the fuck?" He hissed stumbling back to the alley. It was dark except for the light cast from the dull street lights.<br>He heard a dull clank of a can or some metal skipping across the ground, and the sound of a bunch of gangbangers behind him. All he really needed were a bunch of druggies trying to mug him.  
>He turned and faced them, crystal blue eyes rapidly darkening to raven black. The first one was tall, clad in black and red. Internily Derek groaned at the cliché outfit before bringing his leg up and knocking him out. The other 7 engulfed him, taking any free shot they could.<br>Six clear gun shots rang through the alley, killing six of the goons, while missing Derek. The last one continued to fight, aparently so stupid he didn't realize he was out numbered and screwed. Derek pulled out one of his throwing knives, turning it in his hand then forcing it through the man's chest.  
>He started to cough up blood as the pre-teen punched him in the face. Derek let him drop to the ground, wiping off the ivory claw with his hoodie sleeve. He tucked it back in it's hiding spot, waiting to see who the fuck his savior was.<br>Five minutes later a man (he was assuming) maybe 6'3", dressed in a leather jacket, black jeans, gray under armor, and a red helmet appered in front of him. "What's your name?" The stranger questioned him. The sense of utter wrongness flooded over Derek, but he ignored it, mostly since he was sick of that feeling.  
>"Demon Wolf," he replied. "Why did you save me?"<br>The other male looked at the bodies on the ground around Derek. "You injured?" He was but Derek wasn't going to admit it. Until he fainted.

* * *

><p><em>Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone)<br>Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction  
>My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone)<br>No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention_

_As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights  
>My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite<br>Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right  
>Mental fiction, follow me; show me what it's like to be set free<em>


	2. Hurricane

**Chapter 2. Fanfiction needs to make it easier to post on phones. Sick of the html.**

* * *

><p><em>Tell me would you kill to save a life?<br>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
>This hurricane's chasing us all underground<em>

_No matter how many deaths that I die  
>I will never forget<br>No matter I will never regret_

* * *

><p>Jason grabbed the boy as he slumped forward, those light blue eyes rolling back into his head. He groaned as he picked up the boy, who obviously wasn't that old, probably twelve, and tossed him over his shoulder. Todd was questioning what person would let a twelve year old run around fighting crime, then realization dawned on him. Batman. Must be Tim's replacement. Then he realized two problems with that. One, Tim was OK and still Robin, probably not wisely and two, this kid was not a Robin, having a white mask with red lenses, also the costume, a hoodie and shorts, the black shirt with a red wolf on the front, plus the name, Demon Wolf, so unless he stood up to Daddy Bats and told him that he wasn't wearing that stupid costume or taking that damn name, this was someone totally different.<br>Then he looked down at the dead bodies. There was that too. This kid obviously didn't mind killing, something Daddy Bats looked down upon deeply. OK, not Tim's replacement, if not who the hell was this kid? He decided to ask questions later. Right now he was focused on getting to the kid back to his apartment until he woke up, and without looking like a creep pedophile. The mask didn't help much.  
>He hurried back to his apartment, avoiding people as much as possible, which wasn't hard since the kid weighed next to nothing, making it easy for Jason to jump across the tops of the roofs. He opened the door, the noise of clutter being swept aside filled his ears. He was gonna kill Roy next time he saw the ginger, next time he was here. He shut the door with one foot, then dropped the black haired boy onto the couch. His feet barely hung over the arm of the worn and aged couch, which wasn't that surprising as the kid was almost his height, and rather lanky to be honest. If he was going to be Red Hood's partner he'd need to gain some muscle. Though he did already look as if he had muscle from working hard, not much though.<br>Jason released the air from his helmet, the rush of oxygen making a distinct hissing noise. He set the helmet and mask on the coffee table next to the couch, then proceeded to check the boy over for injuries, making sure it was nothing serious that made the boy faint.  
>His mask was ruined, and there was a long tear in his t-shirt, blood oozing out of the wound, not seriously at that point. Demon's black hair was short and spiked, reminding him of someone he'd seen in a history book when he went to Gotham North. If he remembered it was a kid named Derek Drake, Jason Hex's surrogate brother or some shit like that. Chaktaw Indian boy who was around ten years old. This kid looked <em>a lot<em> like him, accutally, like a clone.  
>Good thing Batman or Nightwing hadn't fucking found the kid, he didn't need that shit. Jason removed the bloodied hoodie, throwing it on the floor before cutting Demon's shirt off, revealing the massive expanse of brusing and scars along his body. His ribs were semi-visible through his tanned skin, the muscle not well definded but still there. The long red gash wasn't the only recent wound on the boy; there were obvious puncture marks from broken bones or god knows what else.<br>Jason started to seal the newest cut, trying not to picture the hell the kid could have been going through for who knows how long. Instead he saw the last moments of his life.

* * *

><p><em>He heard the door slam shut. Pain exploded through his body with every breath, no matter how shallow. He was going to fucking kill the damn pyhscotic clown when he got out of the warehouse, and he wasn't on the verge of death.<br>He pulled his cuffed hands under his legs, wincing from the excrusiating pain as he struggled to stand up. He couldn't even stand without stumbling backwards. Robin took one step and collapsed onto the cold concrete floor. Bones were probably broken, which wouldn't be a surprise since he had just been beaten with a crowbar by a lunatic.  
>The young man started dragging himself across the floor; the pain was a cold burning feeling, like frostbite. Every jerk forward made it worse, to the point of unbareable. When he finally reached the door he was exausted and ready to pass out from the blood loss and the unbelieveable pain, but he stayed awake, pulling himself up with the door handle, twisting it and leaning back slightly, taking up most of the energy he still had left in him.<br>There was the familiar sound of a lock keeping the door shut. He groaned as he turned over into a sitting position, leaning his head back against the door to catch his breath. _Tick, tick, tick._  
>The Boy-Wonder looked over at the sorce of the noise to find a god damn bomb counting down. Jason didn't know which thought was more appropriate at that moment, <em>'You're fucking with me.", "Fuck my life.", _or _"Of course."__ Damn it he was gonna die barefoot. The red numbers finally ended with 0:00 and Jason could see the bomb go off. Then nothing.__

* * *

><p>The sound of a soft grunt pulled Jason back to the present. The young boy's eyes blinked open just as he snapped the end of the thread that now held the wound together. "Ugh," he groaned. "Where am I?" As he looked up at Jason he didn't seem to panic. He must remember what happened, like Dick in that way. "Why am I shirtless?"<br>"Patching you up," Jason replied. He stood up and dissappered into his bedroom, returning with a black t-shirt, which he threw at the younger male. "How old are you?"  
>Demon sat up, sliding the shirt over his head, "Twelve."<br>"Real name?" Jason asked.  
>The black haired male thought for a second, looking at Jason. "Derek Drake."<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>There is a fire inside that has started a riot<br>About to explode into flames  
>Where is your God?<br>Where is your God?  
>Where is your God?<em>_

_Do you really want?  
>Do you really want me?<br>Do you really want me dead or alive  
>To torture for my sins?<em>


	3. Wheels

**I might write a rewrite of "Failsafe" with Derek, only a wee bit different. You guys should tell me if you would like to read it. Might be a while though, since gotta get this and some other fics done or at least updated. So review.**

* * *

><p><em>I know your head is spinning<br>Broken hearts will mend  
>This is our beginning<br>Coming to an end_

* * *

><p>He never cried. It was a rule now. Derek Drake didn't fucking cry. He wasn't someone whose lifestyle allowed crying. He didn't cry when he was ripped from his family the first time; he didn't cry when he was soaked in Johan Hex's blood as he watched him be ripped apart, he didn't cry when he nearly lost his leg climbing Mount McKinley in Alaska without pants or gear... that's a long story he'd rather not share, and he also wanted to brag he was the first non-native person to climb Mount McKinley, and most likely the only one to do it pantless. But you get the point.<br>While Jason went into his room and slept Derek was staring at the off-white, chipped, water damaged ceiling, just thinking. He was ripped away from his family again. Wasn't he going to be able to stay with his family longer than three years? Really was it too much to ask? But he wasn't going to whine or cry about it; it was just where the arrow pierced the rabbit. He had such a culture shock when he had come back from the past after, sixish years of knowing what it was like living in the woods and plains, learning how to live in solitude with nature and one other person at times, nothing remotely close to modern technology. As if the shock of his twin now being some odd years younger than him didn't freak him out enough. Ok sure the thing had dropped him back home literally a month after taking him away, but he'd been three before he left. He came back ten years old.  
>He looked over at the red helmet Jason had left on the table, the white glass not scaring him a bit. His shirt was screwed and the only mask he had was now ruined beyond repair. If he ever got home he was going to need a hell of a lot of money. A lot. 'Least he was away from his mom. Bitch better not be hurting Jackson.<br>He sat up and turned on the television, trying to do something to pass the time. He was flipping through channels seeing just what was on. Finally he ended up leaving it on NBC and watching a Scottish rugby match. Moffat vs. Lanark. They weren't his favorite teams back home but at least it was some form of rugby. "Couldn't sleep?" Jason asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch.  
>Derek replied, "Aucun."<br>"L'insomnie est une salope, hein?" Red Hood joked in French.  
>"Oui," Demon agreed.<br>Jason looked over at the younger boy, who was curled up in a ball. "So are you a meta?" He asked, trying to figure out this kid. Who he was. If he ended up staying with Jason, better there weren't that they knew each other. Derek nodded. "Show me what you do." Derek groaned and stood up, yawning. Instead of air, flames came out of his mouth. He turned into a black wolf next, jumping onto the couch. His eyes glowed brightly, and a small black shadowy puppy was laying on Jason's lap, looking up expectantly at him. Slowly the ex-Robin ran his hand over the puppy's floppy ears, finding it surprising soild. Derek turned back into a human as the puppy disappeared. "Not the only things but it takes too much outta me," Derek yawned before hugging the pillow. Within seconds there was the faint sound of Derek breathing evenly, Jason pulled the thin blanket over the twelve year old. His older brother senses kicked in again, like they had when Cassie came along.

* * *

><p><em>Gotham City, New Jersey<br>3:13 a.m._

Jason and Derek were pearched up on the ledge of a building, looking down on all of Gotham. In their sights was a man dressed in a black constume only a blue v and glove. "Ok Demon, I want you to fight him," Jason told his newly apointed sidekick, pointing at his brother down below. "If you have any problems, I'll cover your ass. Oh and tell him I said hi." Demon Wolf nodded, teleporting down to behind the man. He kicked him in the back, causing him to roll foreward. It took a few seconds for the older man to turn around to face the twelve year old. There was a look of confusion on his face before Derek punched him in the nose.  
>Dick couldn't see the boy's eyes, or face, since he was wearing a black mask simillar to his own. That didn't stop him from fighting back.<br>Derek spun around and kicked Nightwing in the jaw, laughing at the older's inablitiy to avoid the very obvious roundhouse kick. The man groaned as he popped his jaw back into place and threw a punch at the kid, which barely caught his arm. Derek disappeared from infront of Nightwing then behind him, sweeping his leg under the older man and knocking him down. "Red Hood says hi," Derek told him before turning and running, jumping off the building and grabbing the fire escape of the other buliding.

* * *

><p><em>Wayne Manor<br>Gotha_m City, New Jersey  
>4:14 a.m.<em>_

"Bruce, why is Jason working with somebody? Better question who is he working with?" Dick questioned his superior. "Kid didn't look any older than Tim! Yet he managed to fucking dislocate my jaw! What the hell Bruce? Is it Tim? Did Jason manage to convince him that what he does is ok?"  
>Bruce glared at his son, pushing gray hairs back into place. "I don't know Dick. It is not Tim, but I don't know who he is. I will find out though," the older hero replied. "Go home, get some rest."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well you wanted something better man<br>You wished for something new  
>Well you wanted something beautiful<br>Wished to something true  
>Been looking for a reason man<br>Something to lose_


End file.
